U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,581,022 and 4,444,560 disclose liquid dispensers comprising a number of separate components. Consequently, the production as well as the assembly costs are so high that there is no economical basis for using them as disposable dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,770 discloses a liquid dispenser of plastics and of the above-mentioned type wherein the rear portion of the housing, the lever arm, the spring and the latch are cast integrally.
In this known liquid dispenser, the hinge connection between the lever arm and the rear portion of the housing is constituted of a wall portion having reduced wall, thickness. Consequently, the rotational point of the hinge is not precisely fixed, meaning that the latch extending from the underside of the lever arm does not necessarily engage immediately the toothed bar upon each depression of said lever arm. If the latch slides across one or more tooth (teeth) on the toothed bar the desired dosage is not obtained.
It is the object of the invention to provide a liquid dispenser composed of only a few separate components from which uniform liquid dosages can be obtained.